


Ein Weihnachtswunsch

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael ist 19 Jahre und wohnt noch bei seinen Eltern. Als vor Weihnachten sein Bruder Andreas und dessen Freund Sven von einer längeren Weltreise zurückkehren, ist Rafael die ganze Zeit schlecht gelaunt und keiner weiß warum. Nur Rafael weiß es ganz genau und seine Laune sinkt noch weiter, als er feststellt, dass Sven sich nicht mehr daran erinnern kann, was er vor seiner Abreise getan hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Weihnachtswunsch

**Author's Note:**

> Beitrag zum Adventskalender 2007
> 
> 2007-11-24

„Schau mal Schatz, es beginnt zu schneien.“ Rafael sah gelangweilt aus dem Fenster, als seine Mutter ihn auf die weißen Flocken aufmerksam machte. Tatsächlich hatte von einem Moment auf den anderen ein heftiges Schneetreiben jenseits der Autoscheiben begonnen. Das unwirtliche Wetter war nur ein weiterer Grund warum Rafael jetzt nicht hier sein wollte, sondern lieber zu Hause an seinem Computer. Aber wenn man mit neunzehn Jahren noch bei seinen Eltern wohnte, dann musste man sich auch deren Wünschen beugen.

Der Wunsch seiner Mutter war es gewesen, dass er an einem kalten und trüben Samstagnachmittag mit zum Flughafen fuhr, um seinen Bruder Andreas und dessen besten Freund Sven abzuholen. Die beiden hatten die letzten drei Monate damit verbracht, durch die Welt zu trampen und weil beide für den Moment noch keine eigene Wohnung hatten, würden sie für die nächste Zeit mit Rafael unter einem Dach wohnen. Groß genug war das Haus ihrer Eltern ja.

Eigentlich freute Rafael sich ja auf Andreas. Für einen großen Bruder war der nämlich ganz okay, nur dessen Kumpel Sven stellte ein Problem dar, an das er lieber nicht denken wollte, solange es sich vermeiden ließ.

Endlich kamen sie auf dem Parkplatz des Flughafens an und Frau Deininger stieg gut gelaunt aus. Rafael schlappte ihr lustlos hinterher. „Hoffentlich haben sie bei dem Wetter eine gute Landung“, meinte die resolute Frau ein wenig besorgt und ignorierte die saure Miene ihres jüngsten Sohnes dabei völlig. Der guckte schon seit drei Monaten so und sie hatte es aufgegeben, nach dem Grund zu fragen. Sie freute sich lieber darauf, dass Andreas endlich wieder eine Weile zu Hause sein würde. Vor der großen Reise hatte ihr Ältester sich auch nur selten blicken lassen und nun würde er mindestens bis zum neuen Jahr da sein. Dieses Weihnachten würde großartig werden.

Auf Sven freute sie sich genauso. Der Sandkastenfreund ihres ältesten Sohnes gehörte schon lange zur Familie. Weil dessen Eltern vor einigen Jahren in eine kleinere Wohnung gezogen waren, zog Sven es nun vor, das geräumige Gästezimmer der Deiningers zu nutzen anstatt das Sofa seiner Eltern auf dauerhafte Bequemlichkeit zu testen.

„Schau wenigstens etwas fröhlicher, wenn die beiden kommen. Du freust dich doch auch, dass sie wieder da sind. Ich bin so froh, dass wir alle zusammen Weihnachten feiern können.“ Sie wuschelte ihrem Sohn durch die dunkelbraunen Haare und erntete dafür ein unwilliges Brummen.  
„Mama, lass das doch.“ Rafael strich sich seine Haare wieder glatt und moserte leise vor sich hin.  
Gemeinsam bahnten sie sich ihren Weg durch die vielen Menschen in der Halle. Überall gab es weihnachtliche Dekoration. Sogar einen großen geschmückten Tannebaum hatten sie aufgestellt. Rafael hatte dafür aber gerade wenig Interesse. Bei ihm hatte sich noch lange keine Weihnachtsstimmung eingestellt, weshalb er das ganze einfach nur nervig fand.

Nach wenigen Minuten waren sie im Ankunftsbereich, wo auch schon andere ungeduldig auf die Ankommenden warteten. Auf einer großen Infotafel wurde der Flug von London mit wenigen Minuten Verspätung angezeigt und sofort drängten sich die Wartenden näher um den Ausgang der Passkontrolle.

Es dauerte noch ein ganzes Stück, doch dann konnte man Andreas in der herausströmenden Menge erkennen. Mit seinen 2,04m, den gebleichten Haaren und der Beachbräune war er auch nicht zu übersehen. Sven hingegen ging trotz gebräunter Haut fast in der Menge unter, denn er war mit 1,81m nicht viel größer als Rafael und sein Aussehen war eher durchschnittlich. Doch seine grünen Augen strahlten fröhlich als er beobachtete, wie Andreas überschwänglich seine Mutter begrüßte.

Andreas redete wie immer auch gleich ohne Punkt und Komma drauf los. „Man ist das hier kalt, aber ihr habt Schnee. Das ist so cool. Der Flug war okay. Wir mussten nur ein wenig über den Wolken kreisen, wegen dem Schneegestöber. Habt ihr unsere letzte Postkarte bekommen? New York war einfach nur krass...“  
„Hol Luft Junge und in der Zwischenzeit begrüße ich mal deinen Freund.“ Frau Deininger knuffte Andreas in den Arm, um ihn einen Moment zum Schweigen zu bringen und wandte sich dann an Sven. „Hallo Sven, schön dass ihr wieder in Deutschland seit.“  
„Hallo Frau Deininger, sie sehen wie immer blendend aus.“  
„Oh, du alter Schmeichler. Aber du sollst doch Barbara zu mir sagen. Du gehörst doch schon zur Familie.“  
„Alte Angewohnheiten lassen sich so schlecht ablegen.“ Sven grinste verlegen und ließ offen, ob er das Duzen oder die Schmeichlerei meinte.

Andreas wandte sich unterdessen an seinen kleinen Bruder und begrüßte ihn ebenfalls mit einer festen Umarmung und einem prüfenden Blick. „Hallo Kleiner. Sag mal, bist du gewachsen oder hast du neue Schuhe? Also einholen wirst du mich wohl nicht mehr. Was guckst du eigentlich so finster? Freust du dich nicht, dass wir wieder da sind? Du musst die letzten drei Monate vor Langeweile doch fast umgekommen sein ohne uns.“

Rafael erwiderte die Umarmung, brummelte aber dabei nur leise vor sich hin. Er war tatsächlich einige Zentimeter in den letzten Monaten gewachsen, doch weil er nach ihrer Mutter kam, würde er nie so groß wie Andreas werden. Der hatte mehr Gene von ihrem Vater geerbt.

Sven konnte sich im Hintergrund nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen, obwohl er den enormen Redefluss seines Freundes ja schon kannte. Rafaels finstere Miene, die zugegebenermaßen sehr ungewohnt war, war einfach zu witzig. Frau Deininger verdrehte andererseits nur die Augen, konnte aber ein glückliches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Sie war wirklich froh, dass sie nun wieder alle zusammen waren. Ihr Mann, der im Moment noch arbeiten musste, würde es wohl genauso genießen, dass nun wieder mehr Leben im Haus herrschen würde.

Die Rückfahrt vom Flughafen verlief für Andreas’ Verhältnisse recht ruhig. Er saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und erzählte zwar ein wenig von New York, wo sie zuletzt gewesen waren, doch man merkte recht gut, dass er müde war. Der lange Flug über den großen Teich, die Warterei in London auf den Anschlussflug und die Zeitumstellung hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Auch Sven sagte nach den ersten paar Minuten nichts mehr. Schweigend saß er hinter dem Beifahrersitz und linste nur immer wieder hinüber zu Rafael. Der schien ihn völlig zu ignorieren, nicht mal eine richtige Begrüßung hatte er von dem Jüngeren bekommen. Ob wohl etwas passiert war? Rafael war nie so aufgedreht wie Andreas gewesen, aber so schweigsam und finsterblickend kannte Sven ihn auch nicht. Außerdem waren sie auch immer gut miteinander zu recht gekommen, weshalb er auch eine etwas freudigere Begrüßung erwartet hatte. Ratlos lehnte Sven sich zurück und schloss ein wenig die Augen.

Rafael beobachtete unterdessen die Schneeflocken, die nun eher gemächlich vom Himmel schwebten und von den fahrenden Autos immer wieder aufgewirbelt worden. Seine Gedanken waren dabei aber ganz woanders. Unweigerlich wanderten sie zu dem Abend vor Andreas’ und Svens Abreise. Die beiden hatten eine kleine Abschiedsparty gegeben, die dann größer geworden war, als vorher geplant.

*

Rafael hatte sich wiedereinmal in sein Zimmer verzogen und chattete wie immer mit seinen Freunden, während ihre Eltern bei Freunden zum Essen waren. Lange Zeit bekam er von der Party außer der lauten Musik nicht viel mit, doch dann stolperte Sven plötzlich in sein Zimmer und er war offensichtlich mehr als nur ein wenig angetrunken.

„Sven? Alles klar?“ Rafael sah besorgt zu dem recht verwirrt wirkenden jungen Mann.  
„Hm, hab mich in der Tür geirrt... wollte ins Bad... ist in all den Jahren das erste mal, dass ich mich hier verlaufe.“ Unaufgefordert schloss Sven hinter sich die Tür, um die Musik auszuschließen, dann ließ er sich auf Rafaels Bett sinken.  
„Gott, ist mir schwindlig.“  
„Was trinkst du auch so viel“, erwiderte Rafael, rollte auf seinem Stuhl aber ein wenig näher. Sven schien einen Moment lang ernsthaft zu überlegen, zuckte dann aber nur mit den Schultern. „Hab ich vergessen. Vielleicht bin ich nur nervös.“  
„Nervös? Wegen eurem Trip?“ Rafael konnte das kaum glauben, denn bisher war davon noch nichts zu spüren gewesen. Sein Bruder und Sven hatten zwar in den letzten Wochen Unmengen an Aufregung verbreitet, aber sonst schien alles in Ordnung gewesen zu sein.

„Als plötzlich so viel Leute auftauchten, um uns Glück zu wünschen und all das, ist mir erst bewusst geworden, dass wir für ne ganze Weile weg sein werden. Hast du ne Ahnung, wie lang die Adressliste geworden ist, mit Freunden und Verwandten, an die wir Postkarten schicken sollen?“  
„Steh ich denn auch auf der Liste? Ich möchte auch ganz viele Postkarten aus aller Welt.“  
Sven lachte kurz auf und ließ sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen nach hinten fallen. „Klar stehst du auf der Liste, aber wir können ja auch mailen. In den größeren Städten wird es nicht schwer sein, ein Internetcafé zu finden.“  
„Cool.“ Rafael sah zu seinem PC und überlegte, ob er weiterschreiben sollte. Einige der Chatfenster blinkten schon, weil es neue Einträge gab. Sven würde schon gehen, wenn er sich wieder besser fühlte.

Eine Weile war es still im Zimmer, nur das Klappern der Tastatur und die Musik von jenseits der Zimmertür war zu hören. Rafael fragte sich schon, ob Sven vielleicht eingeschlafen war, als dieser plötzlich hinter ihm stand. Erschrocken drehte er sich um, denn er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich der Ältere heran geschlichen hatte. Sven strich durch Rafaels dunkle Strähnen und lächelte abwesend. „Du hast schöne Haare. Sie sind viel weicher und dunkler als die von Andreas.“

Rafael blinzelte ein paar Mal, doch Sven hatte noch immer die Hand in seinen Haaren. Also konnte er sich das nicht eingebildet haben. Was sollte das denn auf einmal? War Sven der Alkohol so zu Kopf gestiegen? „Sven?“  
„Hmm?“  
„Alles okay? Soll ich Andreas holen? Du solltest vielleicht ins Bett.“  
„Hm.“  
Rafael verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. Vorsichtig drängte er Sven, der einige Zentimeter größer war als er selbst, wieder zum Bett. „Setz dich, ich bin gleich zurück.“ Doch Sven dachte gar nicht daran, zu machen, was er gesagt bekommen hatte. Er hielt Rafael mit erstaunlicher Kraft am Arm fest und weigerte sich wieder loszulassen. „Ich mag deinen Bruder sehr, wir kennen uns ja auch schon ewig. Aber dich mag ich auch. Sehr sehr sehr doll sogar.“

Rafael hielt überrascht in seinen Versuchen, sich von Sven zu lösen, inne und sah ihn verwirrt an. Was sollte das denn bedeuten? Svens drüber Blick zeigte deutlich, dass er wahrscheinlich gar nicht wusste, was er da zusammenquatschte. Rafael schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich wieder zu lösen.

Warme Lippen auf seinen eigenen, ließen Rafael erneut still halten. Mit geweiteten Augen sah er in Svens Gesicht, doch der schien ihn gar nicht richtig wahr zu nehmen. Das holte Rafael aus seiner Erstarrung und so schaffte er es doch, sich aus Svens Griff zu lösen. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Zimmertür aufging und ein überdrehter Andreas erschien. Von der Stimmung im Raum schien er nichts mitzubekommen. „Hier bist du, Sven! Da kann ich dich ja ewig suchen. Was machst du hier? Dein Typ wird verlangt.“

Von Sven kam keine Reaktion, also antwortete Rafael nachdem er sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte. „Er hat wohl ein oder zwei Bier zuviel getrunken. Auf der Suche nach dem Bad ist er bei mir gelandet. Nimm ihn mit und bring ihn ins Bett. Der ist zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen.“  
Andreas sah seinen jüngeren Bruder verwirrt an, denn so einen groben Ton kannte er von ihm gar nicht, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich schnell wieder auf seinen schwankenden Freund. Als er mit Sven das Zimmer verließ, wehte ihm noch ein düsteres „Und klopf das nächste mal an“ hinterher.

*

Rafael seufzte ungehört und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Er wusste, dass Sven das nur getan hatte, weil er betrunken war und es war auch keine große Sache gewesen. Trotzdem hatte er die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und unweigerlich über Sven nachgedacht. Am Morgen war er endlich zu einem Schluss gekommen. Doch als er vor der Abreise noch einmal mit Sven reden wollte, hing eine Blondine an dessen Hals, die wie eine Hundertwattbirne strahlte.

Rafael hatte für kurze Zeit vollkommen vergessen, dass Sven eine Freundin hatte. In dem Moment hatte es ihn unwahrscheinlich wütend gemacht, ohne das er wusste warum. Deshalb hatte er sich unbemerkt wieder verdrückt und hatte über die ganzen Monate kein einziges Wort über diesen Abend verloren. Weder in den wenigen Mails, die sie spurattisch gewechselt hatten, noch irgendwem anders gegenüber. Vergessen konnte er den Abend allerdings nicht. Sven wusste ja offensichtlich nichts mehr von dem Kuss und Rafael konnte nicht sagen, ob das nun besser oder schlechter für die Situation war.

Und nun war Sven wieder da und Rafael wusste einfach nicht, wie er mit ihm umgehen sollte. Deshalb versuchte er ihn zu ignorieren. Nur wie lange würde das funktionieren? Als sie endlich am Haus ankamen, stieg Rafael als erstes aus und verschwand wieder in seinem Zimmer. Beim sinnlosen chatten konnte er Sven am Besten vergessen.

Andreas blickte ihm verwirrt hinterher, bevor er zum Kofferraum ging, um ihr Gepäck heraus zu holen. „Stimmt etwas nicht mit ihm? Er war so ruhig.“  
Frau Deininger zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Er ist schon seit drei Monaten so. Ich hab aufgehört, ihn nach dem Grund zu fragen. Vielleicht wird es ja besser, jetzt wo ihr wieder da seid. Ich denke ja, dass er euch einfach vermisst hat.“  
„Mal schauen, vielleicht unterhalte ich mich später mit ihm.“  
Doch daraus wurde so schnell nichts.

Der Samstag ging schneller rum als gedacht, denn die beiden Reisenden waren zu müde um sich nach dem Abendessen noch lange wach zu halten. Sie litten noch immer unter dem Jetlag ihres Fluges von Amerika über den Atlantik.

Der Sonntag, der 1. Advent, verlief zu geschäftig, als das Andreas Zeit finden konnte, mit Rafael zu reden. Ihre Großeltern kamen zu Besuch, aller paar Minuten rief jemand an, der sich nach ihnen erkundigte und Sven war zu seinen Eltern gefahren, bei denen er am Tag zuvor nur kurz angerufen hatte, um sich gesund zurückzumelden.

Und so ging es die ganze nächste Woche. Rafael war entweder in der Schule oder bei Freunden während Andreas und Sven Verwandte und Bekannte besuchten, die dann ellenlange Ausführungen über ihre Reise hören wollten. Außerdem hatten sie auch einige andere Dinge zu erledigen. Für ihre Reise hatten sie eine Auszeit vom Studium genommen und nun mussten sie sich Jobs suchen, bis das neue Semester im Frühjahr wieder begann. Auch eine neue Wohnung fand sich nicht von allein und dann gab es da noch hundert andere Kleinigkeiten.

Nur beim Abendessen liefen sie sich hin und wieder über den Weg und da schaffte Rafael es erfolgreich, Sven zu ignorieren. Andreas beobachtete das mit Sorge, denn er sah deutlich wie sehr das seinen Freund belastete. Rafael und Sven waren immer sehr gut mit einander ausgekommen, worüber Andreas sehr froh war. Er verstand nicht, was auf einmal mit seinem kleinen Bruder los war. Aus der Pubertät war der doch längst raus. Was sollte das also?

Am 2. Advent kehrte endlich wieder etwas Ruhe in ihren Alltag ein, während Rafael sein Verhalten einfach nicht änderte. Nach dem Mittagessen räumten Andreas und Sven gemeinsam den Tisch ab und alberten ein wenig herum. Doch Andreas merkte schnell, dass Sven nicht bei der Sache war. Vor allem weil er die Clementine, die er in der Hand hatte, massakrierte anstatt zu essen. Als sie fertig waren, zog er den kleineren Mann mit sich in sein Zimmer im zweiten Stock und schubste ihn aufs Bett. Dann hockte er sich neben ihn.

„Spuck’s aus, was ist los? Du guckst, als wäre jemand gestorben und das mag ich nicht.“ Sven seufzte und rang mit seinen Händen. Diese nervöse Geste aus Kindertagen hatte er nie ablegen können. „Ich weiß nicht... Rafael... Ich hab dir doch erzählt... Wieso ignoriert er mich? Hab ich irgendwas getan?“ Er stammelte leise vor sich hin und ließ seinen Blick dabei durchs Zimmer wandern, damit er Andreas nicht ansehen musste.  
„Los, komm her.“ Andreas zog Sven in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest. Er wusste, dass das seinen Freund noch immer am Besten tröstete und wieder zur Ruhe brachte. „Ich hab keine Ahnung was im Kopf meines kleinen Bruders vorgeht, aber jetzt reicht’s. Dieses kindische Verhalten hab ich mir lange genug mit angesehen und ich mag es überhaupt nicht, wenn du so unglücklich guckst. Wenn er mir keinen vernünftigen Grund dafür nennen kann, dann wird er ordentlich was von mir zu hören bekommen.“

Andreas wuschelte Sven durch die schwarzen Haare und löste sich wieder von ihm. „Bleib hier. Ich werd Rafael jetzt mal zusammenstauchen.“ Aufmunternd zwinkerte er seinem Freund zu und verließ das Zimmer. Er klopfte bei Rafael und trat dann leise ein. Der Jüngere saß ausnahmsweise einmal nicht am PC. Stattdessen lag er auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke, während im Hintergrund leise Musik lief und auf dem Tisch zwei dicke Kerzen brannten. Sonst gab es im Zimmer keine Anzeichen für das nahende Weihnachtsfest.

„Was gibt’s?“, fragte Rafael als er merkte, dass es Andreas war.  
„Wir müssen uns unterhalten, über dein Verhalten Sven gegenüber.“ Andreas setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und sah Rafael auffordernd an. Der zuckte allerdings nur mit den Schultern und brummte leise vor sich hin. „Da gibt es nichts zu sagen.“  
„Oh doch, und ob es da was zu sagen gibt. Wieso ignorierst du Sven? Weißt du, wie sehr ihn das runterzieht? Er hat dir doch gar nichts getan.“  
„Woher willst du das denn wissen?“ Rafael drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Andreas und starrte die Wand an. So was blödes, konnte Andreas ihn mit diesem Thema nicht in Ruhe lassen? Aber nein, natürlich musste er den großen Beschützer spielen.

„Was soll das denn jetzt bedeuten? Sven würde doch nie etwas machen, was dich so verärgern könnte.“  
„Natürlich. Das war dann ja wohl auch jemand anderes, der mich geküsst hat und am nächsten Morgen in den Armen seiner Freundin hing.“ Abrupt hatte sich Rafael aufgesetzt, doch als er merkte, was er da gesagt hatte, ließ er sich wieder nach hinten sinken und schloss die Augen.  
Andreas blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt. „Bitte was?“ Doch Rafael wollte nicht antworten. Das ließ Andreas nicht durchgehen, deshalb begann er, seinem kleinen Bruder in die Seite zu pieken, bis dieser genervt nachgeben würde.  
„Hör auf damit.“  
„Jetzt erzähl mir schon was passiert ist. Ich bin schließlich dein großer Bruder und große Brüder sind dazu da, dass man ihnen alles erzählt.“

Rafael setzte sich auf und warf seinem Bruder einen düsteren Blick zu. Was war das denn bitte für eine Logik? Aber weil ihn das Gepieke tatsächlich nervte, begann er kurz zu erklären, was passiert war. „Während eurer kleinen Party vor eurer Weltreise, hat sich Sven ziemlich angetrunken in mein Zimmer verirrt. Erst hat er gesagt wie sehr er mich mag und dann hat er mich geküsst. Danach bist du reingeplatzt. Als ich am nächsten Morgen mit ihm reden wollte, hing er bereits wieder in den Armen seiner Freundin. Wenn er nicht weiß, warum ich ihn ignoriere, hat er den Abend wahrscheinlich vergessen. Idiot. Geschieht ihm nur recht, dass es ihm schlecht geht.“  
„Ist das dein Ernst?“, wollte Andreas ungläubig wissen.  
„Würde ich sonst so was sagen?... Ach, denk doch, was du willst.“ Rafael rutschte an Andreas vorbei vom Bett und ging zu seinem PC, um ihn einzuschalten. Vielleicht war es sinnvoller, die Zeit mit einem Spiel tot zuschlagen, anstatt auf dem Bett herum zu liegen und sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Vor allem würde es so einfacher sein, Andreas zu ignorieren.

Der beobachtete Rafael einige Augenblicke, bevor er aufsprang und aus dem Zimmer flitzte. Kurz darauf kehrte er mit einem widerstrebenden Sven im Schlepptau zurück.  
„Hey, was soll das...?“, setzte Rafael einen Protest an, doch Andreas ließ ihn nicht zu Ende reden. „Ihr zwei werdet euch jetzt unterhalten und bis das geklärt ist, lass ich euch hier nicht raus.“ Andreas schnappte sich den Zimmerschlüssel, der innen an der Tür steckte, und verschwand wieder. Rafael konnte es kaum glauben, als er wenige Augenblicke später tatsächlich das Klicken des Schlosses hörte.

Fassungslos starrte er zu Sven, der seinerseits ziemlich ratlos Mitten im Raum stand. Schweigend sahen sie sich an, bis Rafael den Blick abwandte und ziellos in seinen Dateien rumklickte. Für diese doofe Situation würde Andreas später noch büßen müssen. Sehr lange und sehr qualvoll. Das Fest der Liebe und Vergebung hin oder her.

Sven setzte sich auf das zerwühlte Bett und überlegte, was er sagen sollte. „Rafael? Sag mir doch warum du mich ignorierst“, bat er nach einigen Momenten leise.  
„Ist doch egal.“  
„Nein, ist es nicht. Hab ich irgendetwas getan? Sag’s mir, bitte.“  
„Du weißt es wirklich nicht mehr, oder? Ist auch kein Wunder. Du warst ganz schön betrunken und du hast Alkohol noch nie gut vertragen.“ Rafael atmete tief durch und drehte sich dann mit seinem Stuhl zu Sven. „Du hast mich geküsst, hier im Zimmer. Am Abend vor eurer Abreise. Und am nächsten Tag hing deine Freundin an deinem Hals. Zufrieden?“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah den Älteren herausfordernd an.

„Oh?... Oh!“ Mehr brachte Sven erst einmal nicht zustande, dafür rasten seine Gedanken zu sehr. Er hatte was getan? Rafael geküsst? Oh shit! Und er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern. Scheiße! Scheiße! Was hatte er denn da wieder angestellt? Und was hatte Jenny bitte schön damit zu tun?  
„Aber...“ Sven schluckte unsicher. „Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?“ Ihm gingen noch sehr viel mehr Fragen durch den Kopf, aber diese schien gerade die einfachste zu sein.

„Wieso sollte ich etwas sagen? Passiert doch ständig, dass irgendwer irgendwen küsst, weil er total betrunken ist. Außerdem hast du ne Freundin und zu bedeuten hatte die Sache auch nix.“  
„Trotzdem bist du wütend auf mich.“ Sven bekam keine Antwort, also redete er weiter. „Jenny war meine Freundin. Am Tag vor der Party hab ich mit ihr Schluss gemacht, weil wir uns nicht mehr lieben. Die lange Trennung durch unseren Trip hätte daran nichts geändert. Sie war am Morgen der Abreise noch einmal hier, um uns Glück zu wünschen und zu fragen, ob alles klar wäre zwischen uns. Wir bleiben Freunde... das klingt ja so klischeehaft.“ Sven sah kurz zu Rafael, wandte seinen Blick dann aber wieder ab. „Und wenn ich gerade dabei bin, die Dinge richtig zu stellen...“ Er atmete kurz tief ein, bevor er direkt in Rafaels Augen sah. „Obwohl ich betrunken war und mich nicht mehr an den Kuss erinnern kann, bedeutet er mir etwas. Es war auch einer der Gründe für die Trennung. Andreas weiß das, deshalb hat er wohl auf diese Aussprache bestanden.“

„Stop!“ Rafael fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor Svens Gesicht herum und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Was soll das heißen, es bedeutet dir etwas. Red nicht schon wieder so einen Mist.“  
Sven fing Rafaels unruhige Hand ein und hielt sie locker in seiner. „Das heißt, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Zumindest denke ich das. So genau kann ich dieses Gefühl nicht einordnen. Aber ich empfinde etwas für dich, deshalb ist es schade, dass ich mich nicht erinnern kann. Und es tut mir weh, das du mich ignorierst.“  
„Das ist doch alles nicht wahr.“ Rafael zog seine Hand zurück und stand auf, um im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. „Wieso sagst du so etwas? Ich meine, ich habe die ganze Zeit versucht, nicht daran zu denken und dann…“ Er wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte.  
„Ich weiß, das ist nicht gerade das, was du hören wolltest. Aber du musst dir auch keine Gedanken machen. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mir jetzt deine unsterbliche Liebe gestehst, nur würde ich mich freuen, wenn du mich nicht mehr ignorierst.“  
„Keine Gedanken machen? Du hast leicht reden. Wenn das so einfach wäre, hätte ich den Abend längst vergessen und wäre dir nicht aus dem Weg gegangen. Nur zu deiner Information, das war mein erster Kuss und du hast mich so überrumpelt, dass ich nicht mal sagen kann, ob er sich gut angefühlt hat.“ Rafael zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht und verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust. Das Letzte hatte er so gar nicht sagen wollen, aber nun war es raus. Das ließ sich auch nicht mehr ändern.

„Soll das heißen, dass du gar nicht wegen des Kusses an sich, sondern wegen der Umstände böse auf mich bist?“, wollte Sven nachdenklich wissen, denn so hörte es sich für ihn an.  
„Ich bin nicht böse auf dich.“ Rafael seufzte und setzte sich wieder hin. Langsam sollte er wirklich lernen, ruhiger zu werden. „Ich bin nur... Keine Ahnung. Verwirrt? Andreas und dich gab es schon immer in meinem Leben. Das ihr mir Dinge erklärt, das ihr mir mit Problemen helft oder das ihr mich irgendwo mit hinnehmt, damit ich nicht immer vor dem Computer hocke. All das ist so selbstverständlich gewesen und da habe ich auch nie drüber nachgedacht. Du warst mein zweiter Bruder.“ Rafael rieb sich nervös über seinen Unterarm, weil er nicht wusste, ob die Worte, die er benutzte, seine Gedanken richtig ausdrückten.

Sven hörte ihm nur aufmerksam zu. „Jedenfalls hab ich an diesem Abend plötzlich begonnen über dich nachzudenken und festgestellt, dass es Unterschiede zwischen dir und Andreas gibt. Ich wusste, dass ich euch vermissen würde, aber während eurer Abwesenheit ist mir klar geworden, dass es zwei verschiedene Arten von vermissen sind... Ergibt das einen Sinn?“  
„Ja, ein wenig.“ Sven lächelte aufmunternd und auch hoffnungsvoll. „Jetzt, wo wir wieder da sind... Sag mir, ohne lang darüber nachzudenken, was du mir damals sagen wolltest.“  
„Küss mich noch mal, damit ich weiß, was ich denken soll“, erwiderte Rafael sofort. Seine Augen weiteten sich einen Moment erschrocken, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Das war es tatsächlich, was er wollte. Den Kuss wiederholen. Aber dieses Mal richtig.

„Wirklich?“ Rafael nickte nur. Was sollte er auch noch großartig dazu sagen? Mittlerweile hatte er ja wohl genug geredet, jetzt war Sven mal wieder dran. Statt etwas zu sagen, stand Sven jedoch auf und tat das, was der Jüngere gesagt hatte. Er küsste ihn. Langsam und ausgiebig. Wieder wurde Rafael überrumpelt. Doch dieses Mal erholte er sich schneller von seinem Schock und er stieß Sven auch nicht weg.

Das kribbelnde warme Gefühl, das sich in seinen Lippen bildete, machte sich in seinem ganzen Körper breit. Es war neu und angenehm und aufregend und viel besser als ihr erster Versuch. Auch als sie den Kuss beendeten, floss das Gefühl noch ein wenig länger durch seine Nerven.  
„Und?“, fragte Sven nach einer Weile leise. Rafael konnte die Unsicherheit und Hoffnung in den grünen Augen sehen und es ließ ihn lächeln.  
„Du hast von den Clementinen aus Mamas riesen Obstvorrat genascht.“  
Sven blinzelte verwirrt. Was hatte das denn jetzt...  
Rafaels Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen und Sven gab einen empörten Laut von sich. Mit einem lauten Kriegsschrei stürzte er sich auf Rafael, um ihn mit einer Kitzelattacke zu bestrafen. Im Nu gingen sie zu Boden und Rafael hatte das erste Mal seit Monaten wieder das Gefühl, dass alles in Ordnung war. Zumindest waren sie auf dem besten Weg dahin und vielleicht würde sein Leben jetzt noch viel besser werden.

Ein leises Klicken erklang und im nächsten Moment stand Andreas wieder im Zimmer. Die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt, blickte er finster auf Sven und Rafael, die sich über den Boden wälzten.  
„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt. Ihr solltet euch vertragen und nicht gegenseitig umbringen.“  
Rafael und Sven sahen sich einen Momentlang schweigend an, dann brachen sie in herzliches Gelächter aus. Andreas wirkte einfach zu komisch. „Aber Bruderherz, wir haben uns doch wieder vertragen. Siehst du?“ Rafael beugte sich zum Beweis hoch und küsste Svens Lippen. Der junge Mann lächelte glücklich, während Andreas sich die Augen zu hielt.  
„Zu viel Information. Zu viel Information. Jetzt muss ich mir die Augen mit Seife auswaschen.“ Andreas stürmte fluchtartig aus dem Zimmer, doch hinter der geschlossenen Tür, konnte man ihn lachen hören.

Rafael ließ sich erschöpft zurücksinken. Seine Wangen hatten sich etwas rot gefärbt, weil ihm diese Aktion im Nachhinein doch ganz schön peinlich war.  
„Danke“, meinte Sven leise und ehrlich.  
„Schon okay, das war erst der Anfang meiner Rache für seine Idee uns einzuschließen.“  
„Aber es hat uns doch geholfen.“  
„Schon, aber es geht ums Prinzip. Außerdem muss ich drei Monate ohne euch nachholen.“  
Sven lachte auf und ließ seinen Kopf auf Rafaels Schulter sinken. Ob dem überhaupt bewusst war, wie sie hier dalagen? Langsam wurde es unbequem, egal wie angenehm die Nähe war.

„Oh Mist.“  
Sven blickte überrascht auf und sah Rafael fragend an. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“  
Rafael nickte unter dem Älteren ziemlich ernst. „Jetzt muss ich mir ernsthaft überlegen, was ich dir zu Weihnachten schenke.“  
„Freche Ratte, das ist doch unwichtig. Gib mir ne Chance, mehr wünsch ich mir von dir nicht.“  
„Ich kann dir doch zu Weihnachten nichts schenken, was du schon längst hast.“ Rafael grinste fröhlich und freute sich nun endlich richtig, dass er die beiden Weltenbummler zurück hatte. Weihnachten konnte kommen.

Ende


End file.
